The Lost Prince of Asgard
by Kurino
Summary: As the only child of a merchant and his wife, you never expected much. However, years after the disappearance of one of Asgard's princes, you find yourself having to make a choice. - This will ultimately end with Loki being the main love interest


_This time of the year, the outskirts of Asgard were peaceful and quiet, when the harvest was high and merchants began to return from their annual journeys. The light breeze of autumn swayed the long grasses and wildflowers, lazy light illuminating the meadow. A bird sang in the distance, cheerful little chirps and trills. Laying amongst the flora was a young child no more than 7 years of age with wildflowers strung in their hair. With them was another child, a boy of 8, with bits of grass decorating his flaxen hair. The two take quick glances at each other, then looking at the tall foliage around them._

 _"Shhhh! He'll hear us," the boy said excitedly, the other giggling._

 _"Shouldn't we be hiding somewhere else?"_

 _"Yea, but that's no fun!"_

 _Reduced to giggling behind their hands, the duo quieted down when the grass behind them shuffled. Seconds pass. The rustling stopped. They spoke in hushed whispers, hoping that the other wouldn't find them where they hid._

 _"…do you think he left...?"_

 _"Maybe! But then again it's Lo-look!"_

 _A small, green snake peeked from the tall grass that sheltered the children, its round eyes wide and reflective. The boys' eyes sparkled with delight. He shifted onto his stomach, propping himself up on his elbows to watch the reptile. It approached and as he reached out to touch it, it suddenly transformed into another boy with dark hair and a wide, bright smile. He brandished a small knife, effectively cutting the other's hand._

 _"Blargh it's me!"_

 _"Loki I'm telling mom!"_

 _As his brother laughed, Thor frowned. He held his hand to his chest. (y/n) huffed, crossing their arms. They stood up from where they laid, pouting with a pointed glance in Loki's direction. Now that Thor was injured, the brothers would have to return home early. Before you could walk away, Loki stopped you, promising that it'd only be a short while until his elder brother was patched up. He claimed that he was getting better at healing cuts and scrapes, chest puffed out proudly. Sure enough, he bathed the other's hand in a soft green light, the cut slowly closing all while you watched eagerly._

 _Thor muttered something about showing off._

 _You wouldn't have anticipated the day of Loki's disappearance._

 _At the age of 14, you were walking through the markets when the crier arrived on horseback to deliver the news. At first, it seemed as if he was in a rush to announce the next ball or grand feast, yet when he yelled over top the heads of people around you, your heart dropped. The beloved prince you came to know was nowhere to be found._

 _It had been no more than a week since you'd last seen him, both brothers growing up handsomely. Thor begun training several years prior, his pale skin now tanned from the sun, his jaw more prominent and paired with eyes a blue as the skies above. Loki, on the other hand, was already adept in sorcery, now a young man with eyes of slate blue, just as striking and mischievous as he appeared. As blossoming young adults, the three of you had become busy. The princes with upholding their duties of the kingdom and learning from their parent's footsteps, and you, as the only child of a well-known merchant, worked with your father with inventory and loading his cart. Other times, you'd assist your mother with her embroidery and hemming, admiring the intricacies of her delicate work._

 _Although weeks passed without a trace of the younger prince, the King refused to back down. The searches soon became far and few between until it only became a sorrowful reminder of the kingdom's loss._

 _As the years passed, you saw Thor less and less, the apparent loss of his brother weighing you both down heavily. Last you heard, he was now known to be an excellent warrior and leader._

 _From where you were sitting, a cool breeze billowing past you. The meadow now was quiet._

The summer of your 24th year, you now were officially part of your father's business. You were nervous, though, as he insisted it's about time that you journeyed to deliver the goods on your own. While he wasn't quite old, he wished for you to be just as prepared as he was at your age. Despite his eagerness to see you off, you could see the worry wrought on his face.

"Papa, you know that I can do this...it'll be fast, only two days' travel to Bildsfeld, one nights' stay, and then two days back…" you embraced him, hearing a long sigh. Pulling away, you smiled, though just as nervous, giving your father some semblance of confidence. "I know, I know…it's just hard to see you growing up so fast, my dear."

"I won't be leaving yet…still a fortnight until my departure. Besides, I'm tough!" He laughed, offering a small smile. "You certainly are…"

"Now…I'm going to head out to town to gather some fabrics for mother, I'll be back before sunset." You called out, giving your father and mother a kiss to the cheek before turning around and grabbing your cloth satchel and bag of coins.

The Asgardian marketplace was buzzing with people in anticipation for the Summer Solstice Celebration held each year just as spring left. Surrounded by the calls of vendors as they announced their products and the chatter of citizens and customers alike, you reached your mother's favorite fabric stand. One fabric in particular caught your eye, a large bolt of fabric, a deep viridian hue with accents of silver and gold, sat just behind the vendor. "How much for ten yards?" The vendor, who you knew to be Iorna, lifted her gaze, her eyes then sparkling. "Ah! It's lovely to see you, (y/n). Will it be for your mother?" You nod, and she smiles warmly. "Oh, I'm sure it'll make lovely garments. The price is supposed to be 15 silver per yard, but I'll make an exception for 8 per yard. You and your family have been very loyal the past years." You gape, at first refusing and offering the price of 150 silver coins before Iorna gently shook her head, giving back the extra. In a clean, quick movement, she cut the fabric, then folding it into a manageable size for you. Once you thanked her and placed the fabric in your satchel, you bid her a good evening and went off to peruse the other stalls.

As you made your way through the crowds, you passed stalls filled to the brim with fresh produce, the sweet smells of the bakery drifting along, and stalls boasting the most vibrant flowers in the kingdom. Distracted by the sights around you, you felt yourself hit something solid.

"Oh-! I'm sorry sir-" You looked up at the man and backed up a step. Before you, was a young man with shoulder-length hair the color of wheat, eyes as blue as the sky, and a smile forming on his lips. Standing tall, he seemed strong, his shoulders broad and the armor he wore emphasized his form and gave him a sense of regality. "I…uh..."

He laughed, and you noticed the small crinkles at the corner of his eyes. "It's quite alright, my friend."

"Thor?" You felt a smile form on your face when he placed a hand on your shoulder. "I'm glad to know you have not forgotten about me, (y/n)."

"How have you been? How is training? How are your parents? Why haven't you been coming around lately?" All the questions you've had for the past ten years caught up to you as you held a hand to your face, the joy of seeing one of your childhood friends only widening your smile. He held up a hand as if to tell you to stop. You look at him questioningly. "I doubt discussing this in the middle of the market is a good idea." You laugh.

"Why don't we head to the gardens to sit?"

Sighing deeply, you closed your eyes as you both sat on one of the stone benches of the royal gardens. "I haven't been here in forever…" you mused, tracing the bench absentmindedly. Unlike before, the hedges were well-kept rose bushes, the white flowers releasing a sweet floral scent and a memorial in memory of Loki placed behind the two of you surrounded by pink and red carnations. The birds have since retired, the sun beginning it's descent. Turning towards your companion, you hear him sigh. "I've only recently been able to handle coming here…"

The silence was penetrating.

You sat together in silence, giving each other the needed support. "How have your parents been? The King and Queen?" He shrugged. His father, King Odin, had to hold up his appearance and confidence lest he cause the kingdom to fall apart. And his mother? She wasn't the same, more withdrawn, than before. The ache of loss affected her the most. Thor told you of how no one was to enter or touch Loki's room, in case he returned to them one day. "What of you? How are you faring?"

You froze. How were you doing? After twelve years since Loki's disappearance and the funeral procession held in memory of him, you felt hot tears at the corners of your eyes, salty and running down your cheeks. You wipe away the trails left behind and the new ones threatening to spill over. Thor just placed a hand on your shoulder, his own eyes watery, granting a small comfort that you didn't realize you needed.

After a while, he spoke up. "I miss him too." It was no more than a whisper, just like the distant days gone past. The two of you shared stories, reminiscing when you were younger.

It wasn't until the light was dimming, the sun tucked behind the horizon, that you stood up and returned home.


End file.
